This is a randomized study to develop combinations of agents which will suppress plasma HIV-1RNA concentrations to below the limits of currently available assays. This study is being done to 1) to see how long the study drugs will keep the amount of HIV in the blood at an undetectable level (less than 500 copies/ml), and 2) see if these drugs are safe to take in combination and how well they are tolerated.